


Recurring Dream

by Daegaer



Series: Problems in Navigation [19]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble, Gen, Male Friendship, Nightmares, Psychic Abilities, Space Opera, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: There are things Crawford prefers not to remember.





	Recurring Dream

_Screams. The smell of seared flesh. Children sobbing. He focused his eyes on the school posters, tattered on the floor. If he didn't look up -_

Crawford woke to the chime at his door.

"Open," he said. It'd be Schuldig. Nobody else would have a reason to come.

"You're keeping me awake," Schuldig said. "Want me to fix that?"

"Fuck off, will you?"

"No."

He looked up to see Schuldig looking worried. That wasn't good.

"It's not."

"Just a dream."

"You're OK," Schuldig said, "We got out. Nobody's going to space you for being human."

Promises, Crawford thought wearily. Promises.


End file.
